Blood Runner
by MonsterSlut
Summary: Lucian Blackwell is a vampire-werewolf hybrid with a short history regarding the supernatural but a large body count. Forced away from his family and his friends, Lucian comes to Beacon Hills to atone for his sins but gets more than he bargained for. Season 3 AU. Male x Male pairing. Mpreg. A gift for the lovely heartless241
1. Chapter 1

**++++++ I can't even help myself. I really can't.**

 **This is a gift for the lovely heartless241 and honestly my first male pairing fic. Go gentle on me.**

 **This will have certain elements from The Vampire Diaries in it but it is NOT a crossover.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own Teen Wolf ++++++**

 **Full Description:**

 **Lucian Blackwell is a vampire-werewolf hybrid with a short history regarding the supernatural but a large body count. Forced away from his family and his friends by his parent's choices, the teenage hybrid comes to Beacon Hills to atone for his sins but gets more than he bargained for. He never expected to meet his mate let alone find something else to fight for that means more to him than anything he's ever cared for.**

 **MalexMale pairing**

 **One**

The worst day in the overly weird and complicated life of Stiles Stilinski had finally arrived.

As if life in Beacon Hills couldn't get any worse.

He had werewolves and hunters and kanimas to deal with and to add to the giant mess that made up his life, Stiles' cousin was coming to live with them. John Stilinski sat his son down before school was due to go back and told him that his sister and her husband were having trouble with their son. The friends he was hanging out with weren't good for him and after the numerous unexplained deaths in the small town of Mystic Falls, Virginia, some of which he may or may not have been involved with, Lucian Blackwell was coming to finish his senior year in Beacon Hills.

Stiles was already living a double life with his father and now he'd have to with his cousin as well! A cousin he hadn't seen since he was four and he was five.

According to his father, Lucian didn't want to come, he was comfortable in Mystic Falls, which was fine by him but his parents had the final say. They wanted him safe and running around at all hours of the night with troublemakers wasn't safe. The Sheriff didn't know much other than the fact that it had something to do with two brothers and a girl.

The moment that the brothers came to town, he started keeping secrets and running around at all hours of the night, messing up at school and missing out on important events or exams, he'd even disappeared for days and weeks on end before coming home like nothing happened. The last time he'd vanished was for seven weeks. More than once he'd been arrested for breaking and entering, after the last time, his parents had decided that enough was enough. Their son with his perfect grades and his respectful attitude was gone and Aloyius had had enough. Estella had managed to talk her husband down from military school instead convincing him to send him to her brother in Beacon Hills.

Which was just what Stiles needed, a cousin with a criminal record that stuck his nose in other people's business.

After dealing with another issue regarding his best friend/werewolf Scott McCall, Stiles came home to find his father sitting at the kitchen table with an unfamiliar guy with messy black hair. He stiffened as soon as Stiles came into the kitchen and his father stopped speaking. "Ah, Stiles, take a seat," John told his son, pointing to the chair opposite him and beside Lucian.

Stiles dumped his keys on the table and slouched down beside him with a quick glance sideways. "Hey cousin Lucian," he grinned. He shot him a death glare through a pair of blue-grey eyes before turning to stare back his father. Sure it had been a while since Stiles had seen his cousin but they used to play a lot as kids and so far, he'd done nothing yet to make him hate him. From what he remembered of his cousin, Lucian Blackwell was certainly different than what his memories reminded him of.

"I was just explaining the rules to Lucian," Papa Stilinski told his son. "We're pretty lax around here at the Stilinski household but Stiles knows to stay out of police business and trouble. Even if is a handful himself. Whilst you're under my roof, Lucian, I will expect you to abide by my rules." He checked his watch with a sigh. "I've got an early shift in the morning, I trust you two will get yourselves off to bed. Stiles, you'll take Lucian to school in the morning, he'll enrol and get his classes sorted. This weekend I want you to take Lucian and introduce him to your friends. He'll need some new friends to get him off to a good start."

Stiles frowned, it didn't even appear to him that his cousin was breathing, he was stiff as a board. "Sure thing, dad."

"Lucian I expect you to keep your grades up," John warned the stiff teenager. "We'll have none of this breaking the rules. You've only got a year so don't make it full of bad memories." He stood up and patted her on the shoulder. "You're a good kid, don't let me down. You might wanna call you parents and let them know that you made it okay."

"I'd rather not," Lucian growled, keeping his gaze on the table and not on anyone else. "He sends me into exile so the cold shoulder is the least I can do!"

Lucian didn't move when John left the kitchen. Stiles leant over towards his cousin and grinned. "You'll be fine, Lucy. New school is nothing to be ashamed about. We'll keep your criminal record quiet." He grinned and his eyes trailed down to the horrible scar on his left wrist. "Hey where'd you get that!" he asked.

"You smell like a dog," were the first words out of Lucian's mouth. "Call me Lucy again and I'll teach everyone how to pronounce your real name." He stood up and practically fled the room he was staying in.

Stiles frowned at the comment about him smelling like a dog and groaned. How the hell was he supposed to bring him along to anything regarding Scott and the various supernatural problems they were dealing with in Beacon Hills? He'd been expecting a lot when it came to his cousin, not a six-foot-tall mini Derek Hale with anger management issues. He seemed like a very angry person to Stiles. God how was he gonna explain all this to Derek? Stiles let his head slump down on the table, maybe they'd get along? Both brooding sourwolves?

He stood up and sent Scott a text to let him know that his cousin was here and that his dad was demanding that he introduce him to some of his friends. As he trudged up the stairs into his room, he paused when he heard Lucian talking on the phone. He sounded a little angry and afraid at the same time, almost shouting a name he couldn't really make out like it was a swearword.

He paced the room and finally slumped down on the bed. " _I don't know if I can do it. Being like this! My cousin smells like a freaking dog for god's sake. Like a wet dog but worse._ "

Stiles frowned. There was no way in hell Lucian could have picked out anything yet? No freaking way. He shook his head, Stiles was in so much trouble.

" _It's bad enough I have to compel the hospital staff by myself, I don't know if I'm strong enough to do it. I should just switch to the bunny diet and be done with it. Less tempting,"_ he sighed.

Silence.

" _Any problems with dumb and dumber?_ "

Stiles scratched his head. The conversation was bordering on weird and he really didn't want Lucian to try and kill him in his sleep-he seemed like the kind of person who would probably try.

He shrugged and stripped off, getting ready for bed.

Tomorrow was a new school day, they were juniors now and nothing bad was going to happen this year.

Nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**++++++ Just a quick note-this is an OCxOC pairing and is a giftie for a friend.**

 **Also this is NOT a TVD x Teen Wolf crossover but elements from TVD will be in it, even Lucian is from Mystic Falls but NO characters from TVD will be in it, only mentioned.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Two**

There are three moments in the life of Lucian Blackwell that could be counted as the worst moments in his significantly short life.

One - Dying.

Two - His parents telling him they were shipping him off to Beacon Hills in California to live with his cousin and uncle.

Three - The fact that his cousin was hanging around with a werewolf.

Hang on…make that four…coming out to his parents…that was literally the hardest out of all four.

The prospect of living a semi-normal life had him a little excited, leaving all that supernatural crap behind for a while anyway.

Lucian snorted when he had that thought. How can you leave behind a supernatural life when you yourself was supernatural? He was seventeen going on immortal, one of the many casualties of the silent supernatural war that was raging on in Mystic Falls, Virginia.

His story started with two boys and a girl. Sounds like some lame ass cheesy love story right? Can you say Twilight for two hundred dollars? They rolled into town one after the other bringing chaos into their wake. Stefan and Damon Salvatore, brothers, vampire brothers over one hundred and sixty years old. Both brothers were drawn to his closest friend, Elena Gilbert and that's when it all went wrong.

Suddenly vampires and werewolves and magic were all real and he went from keeping secrets about boys and girls to keeping secrets to protect his friends and family. Despite the constant danger present in his life, he now had something that was more exciting than anything to do with school or Founder's Day. For over a year he was just a human playing in a playground belonging to the supernatural.

Than it all changed.

It first started when Lucian accidentally took the life of an innocent girl by trying to save his sister's life. It triggered the long hidden werewolf gene in the Blackwell family line and after that, every month on the full moon, Lucian went through the painful transformation to become a hulking black beast. His sister Vanessa helped him hide the condition and he tried his best to keep Nessa out of his problems.

After becoming a wolf, Lucian learnt of his father's true background. Aloyius Blackwell was an investment banker by day but a hunter by night. He hunted vampires and werewolves alike but had somehow managed to miss the werewolf gene altogether thanks to his witch mother. His older sister Gwendoline had followed in his footsteps and was a hunter as well. That was really when their relationship became strained before eventually snapping.

Lucian had just turned seventeen when he was turned into a hybrid, a sacrificial example to his best friend who despite refusing to help make any more hybrids, gave him her blood. Three months later, here he was in Beacon Hills staring at a blank bedroom roof grumbling about family history and stupid secrets. Thankfully his parents didn't know about his unique situation otherwise he'd be a dead hybrid and considering how endangered the hybrids were, it was probably a good thing.

He lay there in his new bed listening to the combined snores of both his uncle and Stiles as well as their beating hearts all night. Lucian didn't need to sleep but sometimes he did it for old time's sake-like eating, but tonight there was no way that he'd sleep.

It was six in the morning when he finally pulled himself up.

He made sure that no one was in range before he blurred to the bathroom, taking it before anyone else. Lucian showered and wrapped a towel around his waist before heading back to his room, he happened to be almost at the door when John opened his to get ready for work.

He froze and immediately found himself staring at the huge scar on his chest-a reminded of how deadly silver can be to a werewolf pre hybridization. "Ah-morning Lucian. Mighty impressive scar you have there."

"Morning Uncle John," Lucian replied, opening his bedroom door. He shut the door behind him and dropped the towel before pulling on a pair of briefs followed by black jeans and a blood red Henley, he grabbed his boots and bag before heading down stairs for 'lunch'. Pretending to be human was exhausting. John smiled when he saw him. "Sorry about earlier, Uncle John," he lied. "I'm gonna walk to school and start early if I can," he told him, setting up to make a sandwich.

He was actually going to have a bite on the way to school.

"You sure?" he frowned. "Stiles will take you."

Lucian laughed. "You can call the school to make sure I'll show up if that's what you're worried about."

He relaxed a little and chuckled. "I trust you Lucian. Maybe you should have a look at getting a job or something."

Lucian shrugged. "Sure. Dad wouldn't let me a get a job yet, said it interfered with my studies. Even though mum and I wanted me to get one." Truthfully he had wanted to get a job but his father was against it. He even had a job lined up at the Grill but his father had quashed that pretty quickly by using his influence as a member of the Founder's Council to interfere once again.

"Don't forget to give your dad a call tonight," he instructed him.

Lucian snorted. "Yeah, right. I told you last night that I'm giving him the cold shoulder." He shoved his lunch in his bag and left before giving his uncle a chance to argue with him.

The hybrid had just left the administration office after compelling the staff to put him in all his favourite classes when he met her cousin's best friend. "Lucy!" Stiles shouted out, making him cringe.

Lucian growled and thanked his lucky stairs that he'd already fed before turning around. The stench of wolf hit him full on and judging by the way his friends reacted to him, he could tell that there was something off about them too. And so could the taller guy hovering behind him. "Stiles, call me Lucy one more time and I will teach everyone how to pronounce your real name," he threatened.

"You wouldn't!" Stiles gasped. Lucian raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth only to have Stiles cover it. He smirked and licked his hand, making him jump backwards. "Eww!" Stiles shrieked.

He laughed. "Well, don't be a baby. You must be the best friend," Lucian fake smiled, turning his attention towards the shorter werewolf. "You-I got nothing," he shrugged at the other one who looked like he was straining to take a dump.

"Scott McCall, Issac Hale meet Lucian Blackwell, Lucian Blackwell meet Scott McCall and Issac Hale-Hale's a senior like you," Stile grinned, introducing them all. "You all enrolled?" he asked his cousin.

Lucian nodded. "Sure am-hey, what's with the Romeo and Juliet thing going on here?" he frowned, seeing Scott looking at a tall brunette near the lockers. "She looks at Scott, Scott looks at her. Romeo, oh Romeo?"

Stiles chuckled. "Scott's ex-girlfriend. Allison Argent."

"I'm gonna go say hello," Lucian grinned.

"No!" Scott protested, trying to grab at him but he slipped out of his grip. The werewolf glared at Stiles. "Your cousin is not even human!"

Stiles shrugged. "Dude I thought he was angry and crazy but turns out, he's funny. And a touch bit like a mini Derek-sorry Hale," he apologised to the older teen who was staring at Lucian like he had two heads.

"I mean it," Scott hissed. "He doesn't smell like a human. He smells like cold sugar and death but also a little bit like the night..."

Stiles frowned. "Excuse me? Of course he's human."

Scott shook his head. "No, he's not." He turned to Hale, "you okay man-you look like you've seen a ghost."

"I gotta go," Hale huffed after taking a deep breath.

"Where you going?" Stiles shouted after him. "We got class-Hale!"

Lucian watched Hale as he rushed past him and shook his head before tapping the brunette on the shoulder. "Allison Argent?" he asked her when she turned around. "Lucian Blackwell, I'm Stiles' cousin, thought I'd come and introduce myself. I'm new."

She smiled at him but Lucian could tell she was mildly annoyed at something. "Nice to meet you Lucian, how are you liking Beacon Hills so far?"

Lucian shrugged. "So, so. I don't follow this lacrosse thing…" he looked sideways at the girl who was dying to get his attention. "Forgive me for being utterly rude, and who are you?"

"Lydia Martin," she smiled, "are you doing anything this weekend? I'm having a party at my place, you look like you'd fit right in Lucian."

Lucian chuckled. "Hate to break it to you Lydia but I bat for the other team. I can advise you on what looks amazing on you but I don't date females." Best get it out of the way now before anything got awkward later on.

She rolled her eyes. "All the good looking ones are gay." Lydia hooked her arm in Lucian's and grinned, "that's okay. I'm claiming you as mine."

Lucian chuckled. "I can do that. So ladies, tell me, is there anything even remotely interesting to do in this town? Or will I die or boredom."

"In Beacon Hills?" Allison asked with disbelief written all over her face. "Just you wait."


	3. Chapter 3

**++++++ A little fun in this chapter, I hope you guys are really enjoying this case I sure am.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Three**

"DEREK! DEREK! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" With every step he took away from the school, it felt as though his body was about to rip in two. It was like he was being pulled by a giant rubber band and that rubber band wanted him to go back to the school. Hale slammed open the door to the loft and threw his bag on the ground.

His older brother of seven years stuck his head out of the bathroom door with steam floating around him. "Shouldn't you be at school?" Derek questioned as he came out of the bedroom and crossed to his dresser to get some clothes out. "What's wrong?"

"Derek what do you know about mates?" he asked his brother.

Derek raised an eyebrow. "Mates? Like wolf mates?" Hale nodded his head and Derek frowned. "Not much sorry, it's not really something I bothered to learn about. You should probably speak with Peter though, he knows a lot more than what I would. Why?"

"There's a new guy at school," Hale answered. "I just-my wolf wanted to jump him in the middle of the hallway." Derek raised his eyebrow at the mention of it being a guy but chose not to say anything instead letting his brother continue. "Derek he's not human!"

"So he's a wolf?" Derek asked him.

Hale shook his head. "No, he's not a wolf, he's not a kanima, he's not human. I don't know what he is."

"Who is he?" Derek asked, looking his almost hysterical brother up and down.

"His name is Lucian Blackwell," Hale blurted out, "he's Stiles cousin from some place called Mystic Falls." He slumped down on the sofa and groaned before burying his head in his hands. "Derek-I feel like there's a rubber band in my chest and it's about to snap me right back to him. I don't know what to do. There's a full moon in two days-what if I do something stupid?"

"I'll make sure you can't," Derek assured him. "We'll go back to the house and you can shift there, I'll put you under the alpha command if I have to. In the meantime, as much as I hate to say it, I'll talk with Peter and see what he has to say, and you stay away from this Blackwell kid, okay?"

Hale nodded. "Okay…I think I can do that. I'm pretty sure I can do that."

"Just today stay home," Derek urged him as he grabbed some clothes. "I'll go see Peter. Stay here Hale."

Hale nodded as Derek vanished back into the bathroom. "Stay here Hale, I can do that. I can do that."

Lucian was starving! He hadn't been able to get a quick feed in that morning or had the opportunity to go to the hospital and requisition some blood bags. He found his target in economics, a perky little blonde with a bitch attitude that reminded her of his own bitch blonde back home. He followed her quietly for the afternoon, making some kind of excuse to Stiles and Scott that he still had a few text books to follow up in the library

His target was a little hard to get to than what he thought. She stuck around with her little bitchy friends for most of the afternoon before she slipped out to have a smoke right out behind the bleaches. "Mind if I bum one?" Lucian asked her, making her jump. "Living with the Sheriff isn't good when you smoke."

"Oh you scared me!" she gasped. "Blackwell, right? Lucian, the new kid from Virginia?" She handed him a cigarette and lit it for him. "I'm Maggie, Maggie Spencer," she introduced herself when Lucian nodded.

"Thanks Maggie Spencer," Lucian grinned. "You're a lifesaver." He sat back and looked out over the forest with a grin. "Nice place this, kinda reminds me of home."

"So we're having a party on Saturday," Maggie grinned, "wanna come?"

Lucian turned to face her, his pupils dilating as she stared in his eyes. "Close your eyes and imagine you're here by yourself just having a smoke." The girl didn't move and Lucian grinned when she closed her eyes. He lowered his head and his fangs extended before piercing her neck. The blood running down the back of this throat wasn't the purest he'd had, virgin blood was always the best but there was no way he was hunting down a virgin when he was that hungry.

Having been taught how to feed properly, Lucian only took enough to sate himself before he fed her a couple drops of his blood to seal the fang marks on her neck. "I was never here," Lucian told her gently. "Go back to your friends." Maggie nodded slowly and stepped back before she walked back towards the school.

Lucian grinned and stayed behind to finish his smoke before making the track back to the Stilinski house where Scott and Stiles were sitting in the lounge room messing about on the X Box. "What are you playing?" he asked, dumping his bag on the ground.

Scott stiffened but continued playing the game. "Call of Duty."

Lucian leant in between the two. "You guys want a bite to eat?" he asked. Scott growled and snapped around to face Lucian. "Woah!" he laughed, jumping back. "Stiles, control your mutt!" Stiles sat there, mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"What the hell are you?" Scott growled.

Lucian grabbed the newspaper off the table and rolled it up. "Come on Fido, hit ya on the nose with a rolled up newspaper. Just don't pee on the carpet."

"Scott no!" Stiles yelled as Scott jumped over the back of the sofa. He gasped as he cousin suddenly disappeared in a blur and slammed Scott backwards, sending him flying across the room. "What the hell Lucian?!" He gasped and backed up a little when he saw Lucian's blood red eyes and capillaries bulging a little. "Dude you have fangs!"

"Move Stiles!" Scott yelled.

"That's my cousin!" Stiles objected when Scott yanked him out of the way.

Lucian launched himself at Scott, his body twisting and changing into that of a hulking great black wolf. He growled and almost sank his teeth into Scott's neck only stopping inches away before licking him.

"What the hell are you?" Stiles gasped as Lucian's body shifted back… "Where the hell are your clothes Lucian?" he asked, covering his eyes.

"Vampire," Lucian replied, "werewolf…hybrid."

Scott picked himself up off the floor. "You're a vampwolf?!"

Lucian raised an eyebrow. "A vampwolf?" His sire would have an absolute field day with that name. He shook his head and chuckled a little. "Stiles, I aint got nothing you haven't seen before."

"It doesn't mean I wanna take a look at your junk!" Stiles shouted a little too loud. Lucian chuckled and pulled a pair of gym shorts out of his bag to put on. "Thank you," Stiles nodded. "How the hell did this happen?" he askeds.

Lucian sat back on the sofa. "Evidently my dad has the gene," he shrugged, "the type of werewolf I am-not what Scott is-can only turn when the gene is triggered upon the taking of a life."

"You killed someone?" Stiles gasped.

He sighed. "Not directly but to save Nessa a girl died and that triggered the transformation. I was human up until a year ago. Sorta like you Stiles, the human messing around with the supernatural. I threw myself in the middle of it all, became a werewolf and then became a hybrid."

"Dude how is that possible?!" Scott demanded to know. He slumped down in the arm chair with his arms folded against his chest in a defensive manner.

Lucian sat back. "Well-I got fed vampire blood-which is deadly to werewolves by the way-as an example to Elena, she gave me her blood so I didn't die." He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head, "and I'm not explaining that story to you right now because there's a lot of old wounds I don't want to reopen, okay?"

"We gotta tell Derek," Scott grumbled. He got out of his seat but before he could even reach the door, Lucian slammed him against the wall. "You can't! If word of my existence gets out, the Hunters are going to come after me. I'm an endangered species, there's only me and Klaus left."

"You guys got hunters as well?" Stiles asked.

Lucian nodded. ''Yeah…my dad…dad and Gwenny are hunters, mum's a witch. They'd sooner hunt me down and kill me…I need to decide if I trust this Derek before I let him know what I am."

Scott nodded slowly. "Okay, I get it. I won't tell Derek. Will we Stiles?"

Stiles shook his head. "Scouts honour, cous…can you put Scott down." Lucian lowered Scott to the ground and Stiles coughed. "Um-what do you eat?" he asked.

Lucian chuckled. "I'm part vampire-what else do you think I eat?"

"Blood?" Stiles bulked.

"Blood bags from the hospital," he told him. "And I'm not some Twi-douche looser, whenever I feed from a person they live and simply forget." He wasn't going to tell them about compulsion just yet. "So what was with the other wolf dude?" he asked. "Hale?"

Scott shrugged. "No idea. Can't help you there…hey maybe Lucian can help us find Erica and Boyd?"

"You missing puppies?" Lucian asked before Stiles swatted him on the back of the head. "Ouch! What did I do?"

"You know you can't just barge in here at any time you like," Peter Hale frowned as his nephew hovered out of site but in the hallway of the Hale home.

"It is my house," Derek replied calmly, walking inside.

Peter cocked his head to the side and sat his book in his lap. "Whatever can I do for you?" he smirked.

"I'm here for Hale," Derek answered shortly. "I've restricted him to the house whilst I try and figure out what's going on. He thinks he's found his mate."

Peter laughed outright. "Who's the lucky lady?"

"His name is Lucian Blackwell," Derek corrected him. "I don't know anything about mates and I thought you'd be some help instead of the usual leech like you are."

He mock gasped. "Now I'm offended Derek." Peter sat his book beside him and stood up. "A true wolf mate, now that's been years since I've ever thought about it. What I remember your mother telling me when we were kids is that the longer the bond is denied, the worse it becomes for both parties involved. Is this Lucian human?"

Derek shook his head. "Hale doesn't know what he is. I thought I'd tackle that one next. So how bad does this get? The separation?"

"If he was human, Lucian would probably get sick and die," Peter replied, "but whatever he is, it could affect that but it will slowly drive him into insanity. It will slowly drive them both into insanity. I'd know more if we could find out what he is."

Derek shrugged. "He's from some place called Mystic Falls according to Hale."

Peter laughed outright and shook his head. "Oh my."

"What do you know?" Derek snapped.

He shook his head. "I've an idea. But in the meantime Derek, keep Hale and Lucian away from each other. If I'm right about this kid, and I usually am, Hale's in for it. We all are. I'll put in some calls and see where it goes. Okay? Just keep them away from each other."

Derek frowned, he was used to Peter's unusual behaviour but he really hated it when it involved his younger brother. He sighed and fixed his jacket up a little. "You've two days, any more than that and I'm gonna have to let him go. I can't alpha command my brother. Two days Peter," he warned him before he headed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**++++++ Another day, another chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Four**

Turns out Lydia Martin was a much better new best friend to have than Elena Gilbert could have ever been. Even before all the supernatural crap Elena had been selfish and just rude, putting her responsibilities onto someone else but Lydia was much more real. Lucian found himself at Lydia's place that Friday night, a spur of the moment invitation really but his uncle said he was fine to go although was perplexed as to why. The man was yet to discover that Lucian was gay so he wasn't ready to come out for a second time in eighteen months.

"So what about this?" Lydia asked, holding up a little red dress.

Lucian looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "There are two things a feisty red head such as yourself should never wear, red and yellow. Throw it away." He lounged back on her bed and scratched Prada behind the ears with the shake of a head. When Lydia had stated on his first day of school that she was claiming him as hers it was no joke. It felt good to have a best friend again, one that was uncomplicated. Sure Stiles told him that she wasn't the case and that Lydia being a Banshee was drawn to death and the like but like Lucian gave two shit's. "Do you have anything black?" he asked. "Or maybe even violet?"

Lydia thought for a moment. "I have a purple dress I got a few month ago but never wore it."

She disappeared into the huge walk in closet just as there was a knock at the door. Lydia's mother stuck her head in and smiled at Lucian. "Where's my daughter?" she asked. Lucian pointed to the closet and she laughed at him. "Oh you-well Lydia has some visitors, Allison and Hale are here."

Lucian sat up on the bed whilst holding Prada as Allison and Hale came in. "Hey," he waved.

"It's stuffy in here," Allison muttered before going to open up a window.

Lucian suddenly went all stiff, an odd scent of mint and black pepper rolled in with liquid desire hit his nose full on making his body react in weird ways. He jumped off the bed, his sights set on Hale who was standing there looking as ridged as Lucian was. "Lyd's I've gotta go!" he shouted. "Uncle John wants me back home!" he grabbed his bag and shot off through the door before anyone could stop him.

* * *

The hybrid ran the entire way back to the house. He shot in through the door, ignoring his uncle's stunned look from the sofa where he and Stiles were watching a movie and bolted up the stairs. He closed the door and went straight for the cooler under his bed and ripped out a blood bag and some clothes.

Lucian opened the bedroom door to see if anyone was there before he blurred to the bathroom. He slammed and locked the door before turning the shower on as he tried to mentally scrub the scent from his brain. He leant against the door breathing heavily as his wolf pawed right underneath the surface. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, counting to ten and letting it out-sure he didn't need to breath but it made him feel comfortable…almost human.

Once the shower was hot enough, Lucian stripped off and grabbed the blood bag before getting into the shower. Delicately he ripped it open and started drinking the contents within. When the bag was finished, Lucian threw it in the sink before realising that he was painfully hard. "What the fuck?" he growled under his breath, never had he ever gotten a hard on from feeding before. "This is ridiculous!"

Shamefully Lucian hadn't gotten such a reaction in a while, what with all the danger and life threatening going on. There was that one time where a certain blue eyed vampire had almost beaten him up for trespassing whilst looking for Elena but at least little Lucian had the decency to wait until he got home. "All this over a fucking mutt?" Lucian growled. He brushed his hair out of his eyes and closed his eyes before gripping his cock in his hand. Lucian reached out, his hand rested up against the tiles on the wall as the scolding water ran over his body.

Thinking sexy thoughts was kinda hard when that stupid mutt kept on popping into his head. In the end, Lucian just went with the flow and bit his lip, his fang piercing the skin and sending signals all the way down to his dick as he jerked it in his hand. He bit down on his lip harder and stifled a shout as he came in his hand, the hot water washing away any evidence of his activities down the sink.

"Lucian you okay?" his uncle asked from the other side of the door.

"Ah-yeah," Lucian replied. "Lyd's stupid dog peed on me. I just wanted to have a shower."

"Okay," John frowned. He paused at the door, "there's pizza on the table if you want any."

"I ate at Lyd's," Lucian replied. "Sorry-I should have messaged you."

The sheriff chuckled. "Na it's cool. Stiles will appreciate the sacrifice. Come join us if you want-movie night." He paused for a little longer before going back downstairs.

Lucian sighed and shut the shower off before stepping out to dry off. How disturbingly pathetic was he? Jerking off in the shower over a fucking manwolf. He groaned and pulled on a pair of boxers before heading back towards his room. Only problem was that sitting on his bed was an older guy wearing black and the stench of werewolf about him. Lucian closed his door gently. "Who the fuck are you?" he snapped.

The werewolf got off his bed and grinned. "Peter Hale. Imagine my surprise when I put in some calls and find out that my dear, beloved nephew is mated to a hybrid. Perhaps you and I could be of help to each other."

Lucian rolled his eyes. "Excuse me? Get the fuck out of my house before I rip your spine out through your throat."

Peter chuckled. "Classy, Mr Blackwell. Very classy. I actually came cause I have a proposition for you…a sort of alliance as it was." The hybrid raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "My nephew Derek, he stole something off me and I want it back."

"Like what? Your My Little Pony collection?" Lucian teased.

Peter growled at him. "No. The alpha spark."

Lucian laughed. "You were an alpha? Wow-and your nephew defeated you in battle thus taking your status."

"You're a hybrid which means Derek won't be counting on you," Peter advised him, "I told him I'd find out what you are but I thought we should have a chat first. You're my nephew's mate. Little Issac…do you know what happens when a wolf makes a bond and doesn't consummate it?"

Lucian wrinkled his nose. "What?"

"You're going to go insane," Peter chuckled. "Slowly but surely by the next full moon you will go insane. Now I'm not sure how exactly it goes for vampires-you might want to check that out."

"Yeah I'll just consult Doctor Google for that." Lucian leant up against his door. "Why should I help you? What's in it for me?"

"A little fun?" Peter teased. "You left a rather impressive body count in MF, Virginia. Why don't you wanna get back in the game, Lucian?" He crossed over to his window and jumped out.

Lucian watched him go with an interesting look. His eyes flashed as he walked back to his door and went down stairs, he really had a lot to think about.

* * *

On Sunday morning, Derek and Hale came back to the loft to find the door completely bent and twisted to allow someone inside. Hale stiffened at the bottom of the stairs as his wolf pawed underneath his skin. Derek stopped in his tracks and grabbed at his frozen brother. "Hale? Issac!"

Hale shook his head before suddenly pushed Derek out of the way and bolting up the stairs. He pushed his way in through the open door to find Lucian sitting in the arm chair by the window reading a newspaper. "You!" he growled, his eyes flashing.

"Morning princess," Lucian grinned, sitting the paper down. "I thought I'd come and pay the local werewolf population a visit. Sorry about the door. I'd act like I give a shit but I really don't." He folded the newspaper delicately as Derek growled at him, ready to attack. "Oh please," the hybrid muttered, "I'm more likely to be afraid of a vacuum cleaner than you." Getting to his feet, Lucian dropped the newspaper on the table and looked at Hale.

Derek was standing in front of his brother, ready to use the alpha command if he had to, he could smell the arousal rolling off Hale in waves. He put his hand out and Lucian suddenly launched himself at Derek, knocking him to the floor. Derek's eyes flashed to red and he swung a clawed fist at Lucian only for him to blur backwards with a scowl. "What the fuck?" Derek growled, getting up.

Lucian was breathing heavily as he stared at Hale, all he could see was a blood red hue and the stench of mint and spice hang thickly in the air alongside the stench of wolf. He looked backwards and forwards between Derek and Hale before blurring to the broken door, vanishing without a word.

As Hale went to follow him, Derek grabbed his younger brother. "You can't!" he warned him. "Hale promise me you'll stay away from him." Hale looked sideways at Derek and whimpered. "I'm serious Hale…he's dangerous, he could kill us all."

"How?" Hale asked. "What is he?"

"He's a vampire," Derek frowned. "Stiles and his dad are in danger."

Hale's eyes widened. "What? I didn't think that vampires were even a thing. How is that possible? He's been out in the sun…if he's a vampire-we can't deal with him, find Erica and Boyd and deal with whoever has them."

Derek sighed. "I'll put in some calls, we can use the school as natural ground but the Argents need to know. Call Scott and Stiles and get them over to the school for two pm. Vampires are easy to kill, stake to the heart." When Hale whimpered Derek put his hands on his brother's shoulder, "I'm sorry Hale but if we kill it before the next full moon the mating pull will be broken. It's too unpredictable to let you do this." His eyes turned red again. "I'm ordering you as your alpha to stay away from him."

Hale gasped and stumbled back. "Derek-you-you can't!"

Derek gave his brother a knowing look and went to the door. "Call Scott and Stiles to the school. I'll deal with Deaton and the Argents," he ordered as he disappeared through the broken mass of metal leaving Hale alone.


End file.
